1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cradle for retaining therein a digital camera provided with a plurality of connecting terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 8, there has been conventionally a digital camera 200 provided with a plurality of connecting terminals such as a charging (power source) terminal 204 and a USB terminal 206 serving as an external device connecting terminal at the lower portion of a side surface 202A of a casing 202.
However, in the above-described configuration, as shown in FIG. 8, the charging terminal 204 and the USB terminal 206 formed in the digital camera 200 may be exposed to the outside in the state in which the digital camera 200 is set in a digital camera cradle 210. In the digital camera cradle 210, a charging terminal connector and a USB terminal connector, neither shown, are generally formed at a retaining surface 210A for retaining the digital camera 200 therein. The charging terminal connector and the USB terminal connector are designed to be connected to a charging terminal 212 and a USB terminal 214, respectively, which are formed at a lower surface 202B of the casing 202 of the digital camera 200.
As a result, with the above-described configuration, the digital camera 200 is set in the digital camera cradle 210, and thus both of a charging cord 216 and a USB cord 218 are connected to the digital camera 200 via the digital camera cradle 210. However, another charging cord or a USB cord serving as a personal computer connecting cord may be accidentally connected redundantly to the charging terminal 204 or the USB terminal 206, respectively.